the doctors apprentice
by joshua0701
Summary: the doctor meets a young boy called josh and discovers he has no family so he adopts him and make him his apprentice. what adventures will they have?


School part 1:

the boy ran down the school corridors being chased by the teachers. He hadn't done anything wrong so he wasn't sure why they were chasing him. He ran into the staff room and hid in there strangely enough no one was in there. He looked around to find something- anything he could bar the door with. After he had blocked the door with a few cupboards a few chairs and one or two lamps he was certain he was succour and safe. He heard a voice calling him. It sounded like mister smith. He walked over to a safe. The voice was disorientating and everywhere. He managed to open the safe. inside there was a watch and old watch... very old.

Watch: hello! The boy glared his eyes and tried to think of what to say. " hi... who the hell- sorry, what the hell are you?" The watch replyed with: well, im the doctor! What's your name?" The boy inhaled and forced his words out "im josh nice to meet you."

2 days before

it was the beginning of a new term. Josh was happy and at the same time sad. Why? Because it was his birthday. He got on the bus daniel wasn't at the bus stop. Bearly was now days... he got on and payed for a weekly ticket. And sat on the seat 5th from the back on the right (his usual spot). Josh put his music in and zoned out completely. The bus went to the next stop and daniel got on. He went up stairs and sat next to josh. '3Rd term of year 10 already' josh thought "josh! You ok?!" josh looked to his right to see daniel. He unpulged his right earphone and gave it to daniel. "thanks." as they talked althrough out the bus journey everyone else was quiet for some reason. It was weird.

"right time to get off" said josh. "daniel, after you." "thanks, thank you soooo much." daniel replyed in a sarastic tone. They got up and began to walk down stairs when a fat black girl (no racism intened but this happens everyday at school.) started to shout at them "sit down you bombaclats. The fucking bus ain't stopped yet! ARE YOU LISTENIN'!?" "tanyisa, tanyisa" a boy kept saying to her. "STOP CALLING MY FUCKING NAME!" josh saw that the bus had stopped and that the doors were open. He didn't miss a beat. He turned to her and looked her in the eye and said "thats not what your mum said last night!" the he legged it down stairs. Everyone was going OOOOOHHHHH BURN! But josh ran up to dainel and kept his head down. He was good at hiding.

First lesson

their media teacher left for some fancy privaate school and now they have a new media teacher MR. SMITH was written on the board. A man jumped up from the chair and said "hello my name is mister smith. How are you all?" without thinking josh replyed "pretty good thanks." josh relised but desided not to shrival away. " I like you." said mr smith. "your funny. Tell me a joke. Any joke can be as rude as you like." he looked at josh in the eye josh looked at him in the eye. Josh thought of a good joke. "Introductory Chemistry at Duke has been taught for about a zillion years by Professor Bonk (really), and his course is semi-affectionately known as "Bonkistry". He has been around forever, so I wouldn't put it past him to come up with something like this.

Anyway, one year there were these two guys who were taking Chemistry and who did pretty well on all of the quizzes and the mid-terms and labs, etc., such that going into the final they had a solid A. These friends were so confident going into the final that the weekend before finals week (even though the Chem final was on Monday), they decided to go up to U Virginia and party with some friends up there.

They did this and had a great time. However, with their hangovers and everything, they overslept all day Sunday and didn't make it back to Duke until early Monday morning. Rather than taking the final then, they found Professor Bonk after the final and explained to him why they missed the final. They told him that they went up to UVA for the weekend, and had planned to come back in time to study, but that they had a flat tire on the way back and didn't have a spare and couldn't get help for a long time and so were late getting back to campus.

Bonk thought this over and then agreed that they could make up the final on the following day. The two guys were elated, relieved and very proud of their story. So, they studied that night and went in the next day at the time Bonk had told them. He placed them in separate rooms and handed each of them a test booklet and told them to begin.

They looked at the first problem, which was something simple about molarity and solutions and was worth 5 points. "Cool," they thought, "this is going to be easy." They did that problem and turned the page. They were unprepared, however, for what they saw on the next page...

WHICH TIRE? (95 points)"

mr. smith stared for a moment and then began to chuckle and laugh. "haha brilliant because their in seperate rooms! HahA. Amazing. Wow. Any no with the class.

End of the lesson. "thats all class. Did you have fun this lesson?" he put out his ear and cuffed it "YES MR. SMITH~" they replyed in unision. He was a fun teacher and that was day 1 pretty much summed up.

Day 2

Josh got on the bus like he did yesterday and that was odd he was the only one on the bus. Strange.

He arrived at school. No one there... that's really weird... he began looking around. No one. He went and tried the doors they were open. Even weirder. He began walking down the corridor when a few teachers burst out. It did a scream that hurt josh's ears but didn't do any major harm. Then more teachers appeared and ran at josh. "well... shit." josh began to run back the way he came with about 15 teachers coming at him. He ran into the staff room and baricaded it with cupbaords and desks. There was no windows and only that door he should be fine. Then he heard a voice. Was it...? no it couldn't be. MR. smith no way? The voice made josh disorientated. He managed to open the safe. Which had the watch in it an old watch... very old.

"hello!" The boy glared his eyes and tried to think of what to say. " hi... who the hell- sorry, what the hell are you?" The watch replyed with "well, im the doctor! What's your name?" The boy inhaled and forced his words out "im josh nice to meet you." "well~ yeah kind of. Can you get me back to my tardis now? Please?" josh blinked a few times. "your tardis..." "yup my T.A.D.I.S." "O.K. Errrmmm where is it?" oh if you get the sonic screw driver from in the safe you should be able to call it." Josh reached and grabbed the object it was a weird shape. "good. Now press the button." "ok? This one?" a blue box began to appear in front them- well the watch and him. "this is?" "yup" "cool" "yup" "can we get inside?" "nope" "oh right then" there was slience for a few seconds. Until... "you alright in there sounds like your coffing and weezing." it was mr. smith. "open the door!" he looked at the watch. "when you open it" it began. "aim it at me." "wha- you mean mister smith." "you catch on fast you're smart! I like you!" josh cleared the door. Josh hid behind the door. "O.K. Mister smith YOU can come in. "alright im coming in." mister smith stepped in the room. Josh instantly opened the watch in his face. "AAAAHHHH-oh! Mister smith grabbed josh's hand and yanked him over to the tardis. He clicked his fingers and the doors opened. He through josh inside and follwed him in locking the doors as he got in. "hello again- for ,the third time." he swallowed "im the doctor.


End file.
